Zilverspikkels en Dassenpels' fanfiction/Alleen
Hey! Leuk dat je op deze pagina kijkt! Dit is de eerst fanfiction van Dassenpels en Zilverspikkel, Alleen! thumb|324px|Schaduw- en LibelleKIT. thumb|400px|Tadaa! De hoofdpersonages uit deze fanfiction zijn Libellepoot en Schaduwpoot. Schaduwpoot is een pikzwarte poes met felgroene ogen. Standpunt: Zilverspikkel Libellepoot is een zandkleurige poes met bladgroene ogen. Standpunt: Dassenpels De Clans 'Varenclan' Leider Loofster: Lichtgrijze poes met loofgroene ogen Commandant: Echolicht: Rosse kater met amberkleurige ogen Medicijnkat: Rookspikkel: Donkergrijze kater Leerling: Kristalpoot: Lichtgrijze poes met lichtblauwe ogen Krijgers: Lijstervoet: Rosse kater Leerling: Lichtpoot Zwaluwpels: Zwarte poes met hazelkleurige ogen Leerling: Briespoot Reigersnor: Beige kater met amberkleurige ogen Leerling: Muspoot Snelbes: Lichtbeige poes Ottervacht: Donkerbruine kater Leerling: Leeuwpoot Kastanjeklauw: Donkerbruine poes Sparrenstaart: Bruine kater Binnenkort Leerlingen: Lichtpoot: Lichtbeige poes Briespoot: Donkergrijze kater Leeuwpoot: Rosse kater Muspoot: Bruine poes Moederkatten: Schemerbloem: Donkergrijze poes met blauwe ogen Heuvelbries: Lichtbeige poes met hazelkleurige ogen Oudsten: Vispels: Grijze kater Zandstaart: Donkerbruine poes 'Heideclan' Leider: Muntster Commandant: Grassestaart Krijgers: Schapenpels Binnenkort! 'Mistclan' Leider: Donkerster Commandant: Zwaluwbes 'Duisterclan' Binnenkort! Proloog (door Zilverspikkel) Ik weet niet waar ik ben, waar ik heen loop, wat ik daar ga doen, waarom. Het is donder in het woud, her en der een spikkel maanlicht gefilterd door de groene loofbomen om me heen. Voor me stroomt een rivier, de maan weerkaatst op het wateroppervlak. Overal donkere schaduwen, van wie ze zijn kan ik niet thuisbrengen. Plots klinkt er een stem, een zacht gefluister, nauwelijks verstaanbaar. Ik spits mijn oren om het te kunnen verstaan, maar het is te ver weg. Een enkel woord is wel verstaanbaar. Telkens herhaald. "Dood" Met een schok word ik wakker, er porde iets in mijn zij. Ik doe mijn ogen open en kijk recht in de groene ogen van mijn zus, Libbellekit. "Wakker worden luilak! Vandaag is niet de dag om uit te slapen!", zegt ze. "Huh?" Nu pas denk ik eraan, vandaag worden we leerling! Ik schud de herinnering van de droom en de slaap van me af, lik het mos dat aan mijn vacht plakt van me af en ga naar buiten. Libellekit rent als eerste naar buiten en valt bijna over Heuvelbries, die bij de ingang van hol ligt. "Kan je niet oppassen!", snauwt de zwangere moederpoes. "Sorry", prevelt Libellekit. Rustig loopt ze verder naar buiten. "Hé Schaduwkit! Zullen we aan Muspoot gaan vragen of ze ons die beweging van gisteren nog is wil voordoen?" "Oké! Waar zou ze zijn?" Ik speur het kamp af. "Daar" en ik wijs met mijn staart naar de hoop verse prooi waar Muspoot een duif met Briespoot deelt. Samen rennen we op Muspoot af. Libellekit springt enthousiast op de rug van Muspoot en bijt speels in haar nekvel. Zij schut haar af en draait zich om. "Wil je die beweging nog is voordoen?", smeekt Libellekit. "Ja hoor", antwoordt Muspoot. Zij springt omhoog en draait zich in de lucht om, zij land bovenop Briespoot. "Hé!", roept Briespoot, en stort zich op Muspoot. Ik probeer de beweging van Muspoot na te toen, maar als ik land val ik altijd. "Goed zo!", zegt Muspoot die het schijngevecht met Briespoot gestaakt was. "Je wordt vast een goede vechter!" "Laat iedereen die oud genoeg is om zijn eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de hogerots!", Loofsters oproep maakte een eind aan het gestoei met Muspoot en Briespoot. Schemerbloem rende naar ons toe en gaf ons een lik tussen onze oren. Ik likte het zand uit mijn vacht en ging naast Libellekit zitten. "Vandaag heb ik weer een leuke, bijzondere taak te vervullen. Twee van onze kittens hebben hun zesde maan bereikt en zijn dus oud genoeg om leerling te worden. Schaduwkit en Libellekit, kom naar voren!" Samen met Libellekit ga ik in het midden van de kring zitten. "Snelbes! Ik eer je wijsheid en vastbareradenheid. Je hebt Ottervacht tot een goed krijger gemaakt en ik verwacht dat je bij Libellepoot hetzelfde gaat doen. Libellepoot, je bent klaar om leerling te worden. Eer de Sterrenclan en vecht voor de Varenclan, dan wordt je een groot krijger!" Snelbes deed en stap naar voren en Libellepoot raakte haar neus aan. Samen lopen ze naar de rand van de kring waardoor ik alleen achter blijf. "Echolicht! Je bent een moedig en slimme commandant, ik verwacht dat je deze eigenschappen ook op Schaduwpoot voortbrengt." Ik schud verbaast mijn hoofd. De commant wordt mijn mentor! "Schaduwpoot, je bent klaar om leerling te worden. Eer de Sterrenclan en bescherm de Varenclan, je bent snel en slim en zult een groot krijger worden!" Ik stap naar voren en raak de neus van Echolicht aan. "Wat gaan we nu doen?", vraag ik terwijl we wegwandelen. "Het territorium verkennen samen met Libellepoot en Snelbes", antwoordt ze. Snelbes en Libellepoot staan al te wachten aan de ingang. Samen lopen we voor het eerst zonder Schermerbloem naar buiten. Hoofdstuk 1 (door Dassenpels) Libellepoot keek om zich heen. Ze was nu al een paar dagen leerling. Plotseling bleef ze staan. Ze rook iets maar ze herkende het niet meteen. Net toen ze haar zus en haar mentor wou waarschuwen sprong er een vos tevoorschijn. Hij haalde uit naar Snelbes. Snelbes sprong snel weg. Libellepoot sprong op de rug van de vos. Leeuwpoot keek verbaast. Haar zusje kwam haar helpen. Samen vielen Schaduwpoot en Libellepoot de vos aan. Snelbes schoot hen te hulp. De vos vluchtte weg. Leeuwpoot keek nog altijd verbaast naar Libellepoot. "Dat was echt heel dapper van je Libellepoot.": zei hij. Libellepoot keek verlegen naar de grond. Snelbes knikte. Schaduwpoot knikte ook. Libellepoot was niet graag belangrijk. Schaduwpoot keek haar aan. Libellepoot wende haar blik af. Snelbes wenkte de leerlingen om bij haar te komen. "Libellepoot, ik wil dat je straks met me meegaat bij Loofster.": zei Snelbes. Libellepoot knikte verlegen. Libellepoot zou het liefst weglopen en even alleen tot rust komen maar dat kon gewoonweg niet. "Libellepoot is heel dapper geweest! Ze zou haar leven geven voor haar clan, Snelbes, ik vertrouw erop dat je haar nog de jacht- en vechttechnieken bijbrengt die ze moet kennen. Ze zal een geweldige krijger zijn!": riep Loofster. Iedereen juichte. Loofster ging naar haar hol, dat betekende dat de clanvergadering afgelopen was. Libellepoot voelde zich trots maar ook verlegen. Ze liep naar Schaduwpoot. Ze riep Schaduwpoot. Schaduwpoot draaide zich om en snauwde: "Moet je niet bij de rest van de clan staan? In het midden van de belangstelling?" Schaduwpoot draaide zich om en liep weg. De clan kwam weer rondom Libellepoot staan. Hoofdstuk 2 (door Zilverspikkel) Ik werd wakker van de koude, het was eind bladval en bladkaal kwam eraan. Het mos van mijn nest was bedekt met dauw. Het was nog vroeg, het kamp sliep nog. Naast me hoor ik het zachte gesnurk van Libellepoot. Ik ga naar buiten, slapen kan ik toch niet meer. Buiten bleek dat ik toch niet de enige was die wakker is, Reigersnor en Ottervacht hielden de wacht aan de ingang. Loofster was ook al wakker, ze was haar oren aan het wassen bovenaan de hogerots, waar ze een goed uitzicht had op de slapende clan. Ik ging zitten om zich te wassen, likte mijn vacht plat en haalde en verdwaald stukje mos van mijn staart. Loofster was ondertussen van de hogerots gesprongen en wenkte me. “Wat is er?” Vraagt ze medelevend. “Ik vroeg me af waarom ik die vos gisteren niet als eerste had geroken. Dan had ik iets voor de clan kunnen betekenen” mummel ik. “Ik gun Libellepoot de eer wel, maar ik wil ook iets voor de clan kunnen betekenen.” “Jou kans komt nog wel”, zei ze terwijl ze met haar staart mijn schouder aanraakt. “Train hard en doe je best, en dan zal jij een groot krijger worden!” “Dankje”, fluister ik. Daarna liep Loofster naar de hoop verse prooi en zocht iets voor zich uit. De zon klom hoger op en de vogels zongen hun ochtendlied. Echolicht en Snelbes kwamen uit het krijgershol tevoorschijn. Echolicht liep naar de hoop verse prooi en Snelbes liep naar het leerlingenhol om Libellepoot te wekken. Echolicht en Snelbes namen allebei een mus. Libellepoot was klaar met haar vacht glad te strijken en kwam naar me toe. “Hallo, hoe gaat het?”, vroeg ze. “Goed”, antwoord ik kortaf terug. Libellepoot sloeg haar ogen neer. “Sorry dat ik gisteren met de eer ging strijken”, mummelt ze. “Het geeft niet”, antwoord ik. “Schaduwpoot!” roept Echolicht. “Ik moet weg, zie je later!” zeg ik tegen Libellepoot. En loop met grote sprongen naar Echolicht toe. “Wat gaan we doen?” vraag ik aan Echolicht. “Dat zal je nog wel zien! Volg me maar” Samen komen we haan bij een grasveld. “Vandaag ga ik je leren vechten!” Zegt Echolicht. “Joepie!”, roep ik en ik maak een sprongetje van plezier. “Val mij aan” zegt Echolicht als we in het midden van het grasveld staan. Ik neem hem aandachtig in me op. Hij is groter, zwaarder en sterker dan mij dus zal ik het slim moeten spelen. Maar door zijn lengte ben ik sneller dan hem. Ik zal hem dus moeten verrassen met snelheid. Ik cirkel rond hem op zoek naar een zwakke plek. Hm... “Komt er nog wat van?” Daar! Hij staar met een poot opgeheven om een mogelijke aanval tegen te houden. Daardoor steunt hij meer op zijn andere voorpoot. Als ik die nu onderuithaal... Zonder aankondiging schoot ik op hem langs achter af, ik glip tussen zijn achterpoten door en beuk met mijn schouder de voorpoot omver. Boven mij storte Echolicht naar beneden. Maar ik geraak niet op tijd weg en hij lande boven op me. “Goed gevonden!” Roept hij terwijl hij van me af komt. “Je was alleen iets te traag om er terug onderuit te komen. Volgende keer beter!” Toen we terug in het midden staan zegt hij: “Nu val ik jou aan!” Hij sprong over me heen, toen ik me omdraaide stortte hij zich op mij. Ik wilde nog wegspringen maar hij was sneller en plette mij. “Je moet sneller zijn, je kan me niet van je afwerpen dus moet je me voor zijn.” zei hij. “Genoeg voor vandaag, we gaan terug naar het kamp” Hoofdstuk 3 (door Dassenpels) Binnenkort! Hoofdstuk 4 (door Dassenpels) Binnenkort! Hoofdstuk 5 (door Zilverspikkel) Binnenkort! Hoofdstuk 6 (door Zilverspikkel) Binnenkort! Categorie:Dassenpels Categorie:Dassenpels Boeken Categorie:Zilverspikkel